Good Enough
by larney55
Summary: The death of a lifetime. Songfic! Suggested Sasunaru.


**This is my first songfic!**

**Yay for me!**

**You should listen to this song while you read.**

**It is Good Enough- Evanescence**

**Try not to be too brutal, but leave comments, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_"Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you."_

All the ninja, and some villagers, of Konoha sat before the casket. The gloomy skies reached out, and filled every person. There was no mistaking, one of Konoha's best ninja, friend, and lover was now being laid to rest.  
Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..."_

Tension filled the area, its presence could be sensed from miles away. The light sounds of mourning, and greiving set a low murmur behind the orators who chose to speak at the funeral of Naruto Uzumaki. The most intense feelings came from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's life long lover, and best friend. They had shared their whole lives together, only for it to come to a tragic end. Everyone had fallen to Naruto's charm, but only Sasuke had the personality that could match perfectly with the deceased.

_"Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you."_

No one had ever gotten so close to Sasuke as Naruto had. They loved each other more than words could describe, and only the powers beyond could have made such a perfect bond. Now it was all lost. Sasuke's heart ached, and tears stung his eyes. He looked at other people, to keep his thoughts off of Naruto. He could see their distraugt faces, and sorrow. Some returned the gaze, others just looked down in sympathy.

_"Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you."_

It was time for Sasuke to walk up to the casket, and say his final good bye. He could hardly muster the strength to stand, but he stood on jittery legs, and unwillingly stumbled to the casing around his lover. Everyone was filled with dismay, and could only pretend to feel the pain Sasuke was. When he finally reached the casket, he did not know what to do. All he could feel now was a rush of emotions.

_"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..."_

Sasuke just broke down. He fell to his knees, and the tears overflowed. His head fell back, and he cried out in agony. It peirced through the air, and his roaring screams struck everyone. Rain drops slowly fell from the gray clouds. The gods must have been crying. No one could take it much longer. Sakura fell from her chair, and let her soul pour out. Kakashi clenched his fists, and tears escaped his eye's bounds. Hinata cried on Neji's shoulder, but Neji was doing no better. Kiba put his face in Akamaru's fur, and tried to hold back his sobs. Ino held her hands to her face, but the tears kept flowing. Shikamaru let his tears fall from his face, onto his pants. Jiraiya mourned his lost student. Tsunade lost her composure, and wiped her eyes furiously with a tissue.

"N-Nar-uto," Sasuke whimpered between pants, "come ba-ack."

He smacked on the casket to let out his fury. It was short lived, and depression took its place.

_"Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."_

Gai got up, and took Sasuke back to his seat. The rain drenched everyone. Not a sadder day could ever have happened.

_"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?"_

Sasuke remembered how it all happened. Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight. Naruto had locked Sasuke out of his house, and the slightly annoyed Uchiha was trying to get him to open it. hile Naruto decided to look for the damages any villagers may have caused, Sasuke decided to do a fireball jutsu to burn the door down. It was supposed to be harmless.

The air smelled funny. Someone probably tried to gas his house. Naruto ventured into his kitchen, and tried to turn on his stove. No gas was coming out. He moved the stove to see a cut gas hose. The villagers had maybe hoped to suffocate him. Maybe. Right at that moment, his door was set ablaze. Naruto looked up, and fear chilled his eyes. The next thing anyone knew, the house exploded. The windows shattered, the bricks flew, the furniture was ablaze, and all in it was a charred body. A body once belonging to a young, energetic, and loving blonde boy named,  
Naruto Uzumaki.

_"So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no."_

Sasuke had killed his only love.

* * *

**Well, I think it was a little short, but I liked it. **

**The song fit how Sasuke felt, and maybe overall, instead of just about killing him.**

**That he let Naruto in too far, and now was paying for it. **

**Hopefully you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
